


Secrets

by aussiemel



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussiemel/pseuds/aussiemel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione's Lover has been Keeping Secrets from her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

Hermione stared at Severus in shock.

She knew he had been keeping secrets from her, or more to the point a secret.

But this?

Nothing had prepared her for finding out the truth.

He had a Daughter.

Who would have thought that the surly potions master would have had a secret like this?

She'd found out by accident when she had stumbled across some letters, Hermione usually never read anyone else's mail but something had attracted her to these.

Her lover had a daughter who was three years her senior.

She'd confronted him; of course she had it wasn't in her Gryffindor nature to do otherwise. He'd been furious at first, but he'd slowly come around to realize it was a good thing she knew especially since he had proposed a month later.

And that was how three months later she found herself standing in front of the very person she'd been wondering about.

She now suddenly realized at eighteen she'd be someone's step mother, and her step-daughter was three years older than she was.

She was certain some deity was having fun at her expense.

"Hi, I'm Willow Rosenburg"


End file.
